


Sweet as honey

by babybraids



Series: Little Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Baby Harry, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Fluff, Innocent Harry, Little Harry, M/M, Pacifiers, SO MUCH LOVE AND TENDERNESS, Teddy Bears, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybraids/pseuds/babybraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those days, when Harry needs to be Louis' little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as honey

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of naughtiness in the very end, skip that if it makes you uncomfortable. Hope you enjoy!

Harry was sitting by the kitchen table with his teddy in his lap, eating mushed banana that his daddy had put in a bowl. He'd been given a spoon but it always tasted better when he used his fingers. Louis was sitting next to him, having cereal and tea.

"Use your spoon baby" He said lazily as he checked twitter. He sighed and smiled fondly at his messy baby who ignored his words, and continued eating with his fingers.

"Dada I'm hungry still" Harry said with a pout when he was finished.

"I figured love" Louis said and took a sip of his tea. He took Harry's bowl to the dishwasher and came back with a bowl of yoghurt with blueberries on top, and paper towels. Harry reached for the bowl but Louis stopped him.

"Hold on lovely, gotta get you clean first. You're covered in banana!" Louis said rather silly making his boy giggle. He cleaned his face and fingers before moving on to the teddybear and doing the same. Harry smiled widely and then kissed his teddy on the nose.

Louis sat down and began to feed him, knowing there would be yoghurt everywhere if Harry ate by himself. After 10 spoons Harry's mouth was shut.

"Is the airport closed all of a sudden?" Louis asked and raised his eyebrows. Harry nodded and smiled smugly.

"You know that blueberries make your tongue purple, don't you?" Louis asked and watched Harry put his tongue out to have a look. He quickly put the spoon in his mouth and Harry being a good boy, ate it.

"Good boy, eating your breakfast. A few more spoons yeah?"

"Okay" Harry said and opened his mouth to receive more yoghurt.

"Good job baby!" Louis said proudly when the bowl was empty and watched his boy smile from ear to ear.

"Do you know where we're going today?" He asked and watched Harry think for a moment before shaking his head no.

"To the toy store, you need a new dummy and crayons remember?"

Harry gasped and nodded his head quickly.

"Really? The toy store!" He squealed of excitement. Louis nodded with a smile as Harry climbed over to his lap.

"Thank you daddy" He said and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck before kissing his nose.

"I love you" He said and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too baby" Louis chuckled. "I love seeing you so happy" He said and watched his baby blush.

After cleaning up in the kitchen and teeth brushing, it was time to get dressed.

"I'm going to dress you in big boy pants okay? Can you have a wee before I do?" Louis asked carefully as he took Harry to the bedroom.

"I don't need a wee. Wanna wear my nappy" Harry mumbled.

"Harry we don't wear nappies when going out. Will you please try for daddy? So you don't have to go wee-wee in the store?"

"Okay" Harry sighed and stood awkwardly in the bedroom and began to wet his nappy.

"Done!" He said after a minute.

"Good boy, come lay on the bed so I can change you" Louis said softly.

He removed the used nappy and then wiped Harry clean, before putting on some rash cream, since Harry's skin looked a little pink. He then dressed him in boxers and a lavender knitted jumper, and went to get a pair of jeans.

"Not wearing jeans!" Harry said and frowned.

"Big boys wear jeans, love."

"But I'm a little boy!" Harry claimed.

"Oh baby, I know. But you need to look like a big boy, otherwise people might get the wrong idea. Not everyone is as kind and understanding as you are, sweetie" Louis said and kissed his forehead.

"Fine" Harry muttered.

It was quite a challenge to dress Harry in jeans, since he was grumpy and not helping. At least he didn't kick this time, Louis thought.

Harry's mood changed quickly as Louis was driving them to the store. He rambled about everything and nothing and kept asking "Are we there yet?" which Louis found adorable to say in the least.

Harry was bouncing in his seat with excitement as Louis parked their car. His daddy chuckled, got out of the car and walked over to Harry's side and unbuckled him.

"Now baby, I want you to hold daddy's hand so we don't lose each other. And don't be too loud, I know you're excited but we won't make a scene okay?" Louis said and helped Harry out of the car.

"Yes daddy" Harry said sweetly and grabbed Louis hand.

When they entered the store, Harry's whole face lightened up. He was squeezing Louis' hand and had to make an effort not to run to all of the toys.

"Let's go to the dummies first yeah?" Louis asked and grabbed a basket. Harry nodded and just wanted to rush over to the dummies but his daddy stopped him.

"Calm down lovely, we'll get there" He said and gave Harry's cheek a kiss.

Harry chose a pink and purple pacifier with a flower on the front.

"It's pretty" He said and put it in the basket.

"Can daddy pick one too?" Louis asked and watched Harry nod. He chose a white and blue one that said "Prince Charming", and Harry giggled sweetly when he saw what his daddy had picked out.

On the way to get crayons Harry got distracted by all the toys they passed, and stopped every 30 seconds when something new caught his attention.

"Daddy look" He said and held a white teddy.

"It's cute. But don't you think Teddy would get upset, or jealous if you came home with another teddybear?" Louis asked. Harry bit his lip, nodded and put it back.

"I love Teddy" He said quietly as Louis grabbed his hand again.

"I know you do baby" Louis agreed.

A minute later Harry stopped and was looking at two cars in a plastic packaging.

"I want these" He said excitedly and grabbed it.

"Ask nicely Harry" His daddy said.

"Can I pleeease have these daddy?" Harry asked and looked at Louis with pleading eyes.

"Sure little one" Louis said and let Harry put it in the basket. Harry grinned and squeezed Louis' hand as a thank you.

They also got a pack of crayons, and Harry sneaked a colouring book in the basket.

"What are you doing? You didn't ask for that, little lad?" Louis asked and put the book back in Harry's hands.

"Can I have this daddy?"

"No baby, you have plenty of books at home, and you've barely touched some of them" Louis explained.

"But it's puppy themed! And you can't buy crayons without buying a colouring book" He frowned and stomped his foot.

"I sure can Harry. Little boys don't stomp their feet and give their daddies attitude, now put that book back or we're not buying anything at all." Louis said sternly and looked into Harry's green eyes.

Harry squinted in grumpiness and turned around to put the book back.

"Good boy. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Louis asked and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry daddy" Harry said quietly and stared at the floor.

Minutes later Louis paid for everything while Harry put his things in a plastic bag and happily carried it to the car.

When they came home Louis put Harry in a fresh nappy and left him pantless, since Harry preferred it when being little.

He cooked them chicken nuggets with mac & cheese, little Harry's favourite dish. Harry sat on the counter watching him, kicking his feet in the air and stole kisses whenever Louis walked by him. When he was finished cooking he cut Harry's nuggets into small bits and gave him a sippy cup of lemon water, then let Harry eat his own way. He was a messy baby like usual, but he used his fork this time.

"Look at you using your fork! Good boy" Louis said sweetly as they ate.

"Because it has bambi on it" Harry said and showed Louis his patterned fork.

"Ah of course, you love that one" Louis smiled, and Harry hummed in agreement.

"Daddy I wanna watch it"

"The movie?" Louis asked and watched Harry nod eagerly.

"Maybe later tonight" Louis said and handed Harry his sippy cup which he hadn't touched yet.

An hour later Louis was watching the news and having tea, while his little lover was playing with his new cars on the carpet. He suddenly realized he hadn't changed Harry's nappy since they left for the store.

"Hey little lad? Do you need a changing?" He asked softly. Harry, who had his back towards Louis didn't reply, just kept playing like Louis wasn't there. Left with no response, he put his cup on the table and knelt behind Harry, before putting two fingers inside the nappy.

"You're a little wet baby, we'll have to change you."

"Not yet" Harry mumbled.

"Now Harry, you'll-"

"Let me finish!"

"No" Louis said sternly and lifted his boy up and put him on his hip. Harry didn't fight him because he knew there was no use, but he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

"You need a changing as soon as you're wet, otherwise you might get a rash. You know this baby" Louis said and kissed Harry's head.

Harry didn't reply and avoided Louis' eyes as he was cleaned and put into a new nappy. He was annoyed, but could feel warmth spreading in his chest because his daddy cared for him so much.

"There we go mister, all clean!" Louis said and smiled at his boy. Harry frowned and stared at the ceiling to show his annoyance.

"You're a little grump-butt aren't you?" Louis said and attacked his little tummy with tickles. Harry giggled loudly and tried to get away.

"Daddy stop! I'm mad at you!!" Harry laughed.

"I don't think you are baby" Louis said and picked him up. "I think you looove me" He teased.

"You're silly" Harry smiled against his daddy's neck and yawned.

"Is baby sleepy?" Louis said and checked the time. It was 4 o'clock, aka nap time for his little one.

"How about we rest for a while? You want cuddles?" He asked sweetly, knowing Harry would hate the word "nap".

"Yes please" Harry said softly, cars forgotten. Louis laid him on the couch before tucking him in under a blanket, and gave him his teddy and sippy cup filled with apple juice. He then brought Harry's 'The little mermaid' book and crawled in next to him, in a sitting position. He began to read, with his little boy snuggled up next to him. He giggled around the tip of his sippy cup when Louis changed his voice for the different characters.

Harry's hand found Louis' under the blanket, and Louis felt his heart swell. His baby was holding daddy's hand as he was told a story, he was so precious. Louis continued to read and brushed Harry's hand with his thumb, and when Harry had finished his apple juice his eyes were getting droopy.

A few minutes later Harry was fast asleep. Louis put the book and sippy cup away, and pulled out his phone instead. His baby was still holding onto his hand under the blanket, so he stayed next to him.

When half an hour had passed Louis decided to wake his boy up, he always went very grumpy if he slept for too long. His little one was holding his teddy as little puffs of air escaped his plump lips. Louis stroked his hair and smiled fondly.

"Wake up baby boy" He whispered and watched Harry mumble something in his sleep. He decided to tease his boy a little, and moved Teddy away from under Harry's arm.

"Teddy.. Stay still" Harry said with his eyes closed. Louis then took him away completely, making Harry open his sleepy eyes and frown.

"Mine" He said grumpily and took his teddy from Louis.

"He's all yours. He's your baby isn't he, like you're my baby?" Louis said. Harry nodded and smiled sweetly before kissing Teddy's head.

"He's my little baby. Feel how soft he is" Harry told Louis and made him feel the teddy's arm.

"My baby is pretty soft too" Louis said and stroked Harry's pudgy cheek. Harry blushed and rubbed his puffy eyes.

About an hour later, after colouring, having sandwiches and a nappy change, Harry was sat on daddy's lap in the couch. They were sharing wet kisses and talking about silly little things, like birdies and nappies and flowers and everything in between.

"Am I pretty daddy?" Harry said suddenly, hiding his mouth in his sweater paws.

"Your the prettiest little rose. My baby" Louis said and removed Harry's hands before kissing his pink lips.

"I'm your pretty baby?" Harry asked, looking sweeter and softer than ever.

"You are!" Louis said and wrapped Harry closer before attacking his baby's face with kisses. Harry was giggling loudly and squirmed around in his lap, without a care in the world.

"You're a silly daddy" Harry said sweetly when Louis was finished.

"I am aren't I? How about we watch Bambi now yeah?" Louis said and put his hands on his boy's hairy thighs, squeezing gently.

"Yes!" Harry said and bounced in his lap, making Louis gasp.

"No teasing baby" He said and lifted a giggling Harry off his lap to put on the movie.

Moments later Harry was curled up against his daddy's side with his new dummy in his mouth. He was sucking on it slowly and his fingers were intertwined with Louis'.

The death of Bambi's mother had just been revealed and when Louis looked down at his baby, he found him with teary eyes.

"Oh baby" Louis said and wrapped his arm tighter around his boy. Harry then spit his dummy out and started sobbing, putting his face in his palms.

"Babybabybaby" Louis said softly and paused the movie. He stood up and lifted his boy, gently bouncing him on his hip.

"Shh love, it's okay. It's just a movie sweetheart" Louis tried to calm him. Harry only cried harder at that, realizing Bambi was never even real.

"It's so sad daddy" Harry whined.

"I know baby, I know. Please calm down for daddy" Louis said and took them back to the couch.

"What if I ever lose you? What would I do?" Harry asked innocently, and Louis felt as if he'd been hit by a truck.

"Listen love, you will never lose daddy, ever. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. Daddy's here for as long as you want him, okay? I love you"

Harry's cries calmed down as Louis played with his soft curls.

"I love you too, I would be so lost if you left me, who would take care of me? I don't want anyone but you daddy" He said with a pout.

"I know, pumpkin. And I'm never leaving you."

"Good. Press play" Harry said quietly.

"My brave boy" Louis said and tilted Harry's chin up to give him a tender kiss.

When the movie was finished Harry was happy again, since everything worked out for Bambi.

"Daddy bottle!" He said around his dummy.

"Yeah? Want your milk now?" Louis asked and stroked Harry's soft cheek. "Baby milk" Harry mumbled to himself and hugged Teddy close.

Harry and Teddy waited on the couch as Louis prepared his bottle in the kitchen.

"I have the best daddy, he always puts me first. And he's super duper pretty.. I'm daddy's good boy, aren't I?" He asked and made Teddy nod his furry head.

"And you're mine" He said happily.

He turned his head when he heard Louis enter the room and watched the bottle with wide innocent eyes. He made grabby hands for the warm bottle as Louis sat next to him and put his baby on his lap.

"Someone's eager for their bottle huh? It's gonna make you feel so warm and full, baby" Louis said with a smile as Harry whined in need. Louis chuckled and made Harry sit sideways in his lap, resting his back against the armrest. Harry parted his plump lips and let his daddy gently put the tip of the bottle between them.

His baby immediately started sucking and whimpered softly, desperate to get all of the warm milk into his tummy. He put his hands around the bottle, but his daddy still held it for him. He sighed happily as he felt his tummy become warm, enjoying the lovely feeling. Louis watched his little boy in pure fond, and put his hand on Harry's tummy.

"Mm baby, your tummy is getting all warm and round. My sweet little boy" He said and watched Harry blush cutely.

Harry sighed in content and finished the bottle, but he didn't pull off. He kept the fake nipple in his mouth and didn't open his sleepy eyes. Louis smiled and gently pulled it out and put it aside. He stroked Harry's hair and felt his body spread with warmth. He could watch his little baby for hours, but it was time for bed.

"Little lad, it's past your bedtime. And as much as you might want, you can't fall asleep in daddy's arms" He said and watched Harry's brows furrow.

"C'mon lovely. We need to brush your little teethies and I think someone's made a mess in their nappy, is that right?" He asked and stroked the front of Harry's diaper.

Harry tried to hide his smirk but failed, and peeked one eye open before closing it again and giggling quietly.

"Baby boy" Louis chuckled before picking him up and taking him to the bathroom. After brushing their teeth he took him to the bedroom and put him on the end of the bed before undoing the tabs of his nappy.

"Oh wow, so much wee-wee from such a little boy" Louis chuckled and watched Harry hide his face in his palms. Louis cleaned him up and put him in a new fresh nappy.

"Daddy's so proud of you" He said and peppered his little face with a million kisses.

~

"Mm good morning baby" Louis said and pulled Harry closer to him.

"Morning daddy" Harry giggled. Even though he wore a nappy he could feel his daddy's hard willy pressing against him.

"How was your sleep?" Louis asked lazily.

"Good, but you snored"

"So did you mister, when I woke up at 2.." Louis said and buried his face deeper in his baby's sweet curls.

"Nu-uh daddy I don't think so.." Harry said cutely.

"Baby you're so cute. How's your nappy?"

"Dry" Harry said proudly, since he hadn't peed in his sleep this time.

"Can daddy take it off? Wanna see your little bum"

"Yeah" Harry said giggly. Louis reached down to the nappy and undid the tabs quickly, something he could do in his sleep. He put the clean diaper away and squeezed one of Harry's bum cheeks gently.

"Oh baby.. Such a lovely little bum" Louis commented and felt his dick swell. Harry blushed and bit his bottom lip.

"Daddy you're so naughty" He said.

"I know baby, daddy can't help it you're too beautiful" Louis said and kissed Harry's shoulder. He then grabbed Harry by the hips and slowly pulled his bum against his crotch. Harry whimpered and moved a little to feel his daddy's big, hard cock pressing against his soft, milky little arse. It felt so lovely.

"Is this okay baby? What's your colour?" Louis asked softly and ran one of his hands along Harry's side. His baby had some lovely curves.

"Green" Harry said before grinding his bum against his daddy's clothed cock. The sweet friction made them both moan, and Harry felt his own dick starting to grow.

"My lovely little boy aren't you.. So sweet, always making his daddy feel good" Louis rambled.

"Daddy" Harry whined softly.

"You like it baby? Like daddy's hard cock against your perfect little bum?" Louis asked and moved his cock faster, chasing his orgasm. He was so close.

"Yes daddy, love it so much" Harry said desperately. His daddy made him feel so, so good. Harry kept grinding his bum to meet his daddy's movements and his cock was screaming for touch.

"My dirty little boy" Louis groaned before coming in his black boxers, eyes falling shut. He quickly got undressed and looked at his wrecked little boy. His cock was so, so hard and the head was pink and wet. It was such a pretty sight.

"What are we going to do with baby then?" Louis asked and kissed his pink cheek. He then grabbed Harry's cock, stroking it slowly. His boy let out a loud whine and moved his hips to meet his daddy's hand.

"Want your fingers please" He said shyly.

"Yeah? Want daddy's fingers deep in your bum, rubbing your sweet spot?"

Harry nodded his head quickly and spread his legs.

"Needy baby, I'm gonna take care of you" Louis said and sat between his baby's legs. He gave Harry's milky tummy two tender kisses, causing harry to gasp with how little and cared for he felt. Louis smiled softly at him before spreading his soft cheeks apart and moaning at the sight. His hole was pink, so little, and clenching around nothing, needing to be filled.

"Sweetie calm down, you'll get my fingers in a second." He said and giggled.

"Daddy" Harry whimpered.

"So so pretty, baby. Nobody gets to see your little hole but me, isn't that right?" He asked and stroked it with his dry finger.

"Yes daddy" Harry moaned and gave Louis a bottle of lube. Louis got two fingers lubed up before pushing his index finger in. His boy looked like he was in heaven, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he felt it entering him.

"My perfect little boy" Louis said and moved his finger in and out, in a slow pace. Harry moaned and moved his hand to his cock.

"Baby no" Louis said and moved his hand away before he could even start.

"My good boy doesn't touch himself without permission" He told him. Harry whimpered and moved his bum to meet his daddy's fingers instead. He wanted more, needed more.

"Daddy. Another one, please daddy" He said desperately and felt another finger enter him. The two fingers stretched him out just right, made him feel full, warm and loved. Louis tried his hardest not to get hard again, but his baby was so wet, warm and hungry for him. His little bum swallowed his fingers so delicately.

"So pretty for me baby, so soft and perfect" He said.

Harry was making the prettiest, loveliest little noises and gasped when his daddy found his magic spot. Louis kept his fingers deep, and began to rub it, causing his baby to moan out loud and arch his back. He was so, so close and his cock was hurting.

"My good boy, look at you taking daddy's fingers so well, I'm so proud of you baby" Louis complemented and Harry felt his heart swell at his words. He was in pure pleasure, his curls were everywhere, his face was flushed and mouth open. He was so beautiful.

"Are you close baby?" Louis asked when Harry's cock started to twitch. Harry nodded, too far gone to form actual sentences.

"Be a good boy and come for daddy" Louis said and watched Harry's toes curl before shooting white, hot streaks of come all over his little belly. His face scrunched up and let out little __ah ah ah __s as he came.

"Baby you're so beautiful" Louis said and carefully pulled his fingers out. He went to get baby wipes and when he came back, Harry was having a taste of his own come.

"Cummies taste good?" His daddy asked and smiled fondly when Harry embarrassedly stopped.

"Silly baby" Louis said and removed Teddy who was covering Harry's naughty bits, before wiping his belly and lubed up hole, causing Harry to blush and turn his head away.

"Daddy was I a good boy?" He asked shyly.

"Of course lovely, you're daddy's best boy" Louis said and felt his heart warm at the question. Harry smiled proudly.

When he was finished wiping he kissed Harry's big toes, then his knees and inner thighs. He left a gentle kiss on his sensitive cock, making Harry whine in discomfort. Louis giggled and carried on to his tummy, his chest and neck. He then grabbed his baby's hand and kissed his palm, and under him Harry was blushing cutely. His daddy made him feel so small, and beautiful. Louis finished with five tender kisses to his face and a wet one on his lips.

"I love you, my little baby" He said and watched Harry with love in his eyes.

"I love you so much daddy" Harry said sweetly and put Louis' face between his palms.


End file.
